


Best friends aren't supposed to go on dates, right?

by DidiNyx



Series: Blitzstone Galore, because it heals the soul [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Double Date, Fluff, Multi, fake dating au, fierrochase, friendship/romance, this is really for blitzstone week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Another blitzstone week fanfic! Because this ship needs more love on both AO3 and tumblr <3This is a fake dating au. Also there's fierrochase because it's part of the plot XDMy other blitzstone week fic (kind of):http://archiveofourown.org/works/11724678Also here's my tumblr: queennyxie.tumblr.com <3 Come join me spread the Blitzstone love!





	1. Sam's brilliant plan aka why are these boys oblivious af

"GUYS! I NEED HELP!" was Magnus's loud interruption that scared the heck out of his friends when he entered  _Blitzen's Best._

Samirah looked up from her phone and Blitz came racing towards the younger boy. Hearth didn't seemed concerned at all.

"What's up, kid?" Blitz asked as Magnus, who was still catching his breath. 

"I, uh...." He blinked rapidly. "I need help."

"What happened this time?" Samirah asked, obviously annoyed. "Don't tell me you started Ragnarok. Then I won't be able to make it to movie night."

Magnus glared at her. "Of course not! I just..." He paused. "It's about Alex."

That certainly grabbed everyone's attention. 

Alex had been Magnus's crush for a litte bit over a year, and he was _always_ freaking out when it came to wanting to impress her, so there was no surprise as to why he desperately wanted his friend's help with his new situation.

While pacing and wringing his hands nervously, he quickly explained his situation. "I, uh...Well, I aksed her if she wanted to go on a date with me. And she said yes."

Blitz smiled at his friend. "Well, that's good! She must like you back, then."

_Surprisingly,_ Hearth signed teasingly to Magnus, who jumped up and down with impatience. 

"Guys! That's not the point! She had one condition and I don't know if I can, you know, reach her expectations..."

_Yet you said yes to her anyways?_ Hearth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You're annoying sometimes, Mom. If someone you really loved asked you out wouldn't you freak out too?"

Hearth blushed and looked down.

"Continue," Sam said, clearly wanting more detail about the date between Magnus and her half-sister.

Magnus sighed, covering his face with his hands. "She wants it to be a double date. Which I'm _fine_ with, but I'm just super nervous already and now I have to convince one of you guys to do it with me and I really don't want to look stupid it's bad enough you guys always tease me about these sort of things--"

"Woah, woah, calm it," Blitz said, trying to sign everything for Hearth's sake. Magnus uncovered his face and apologized, his cheeks burning.

"Listen, we'll help you. Sam, do you think maybe you can--"

She interrupted Blitz mid-sentence and said "Nope, no can do. I'm super busy tonight, there's no way I can make it. The date _is_ tonight, right?"

Magnus nodded helplessly, and Sam seemed to be mentally calculating the possibilities. "Okay, got it."

She turned to the boys (now curious with her plan) and said simply: "Why can't Blitz and Hearth come with you? I mean, I know they aren't dating...But, c'mon, they're you're only option. Besides, they already act like a couple so it shouldn't be hard to pretend."

Magnus looked stunned as Blitz and Hearth simply blushed. "How!?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "C'mon, have you even _met_ them? Didn't Blitz give Hearth his sweater yesterday?"

"Yeah, because he was cold and I'm a wonderful best friend,"  Blitz protested.

"And you guys compliment each other with words like _Oh my gosh sweetie you're so cute_ \--"

"Okay, I think I get it--"

"You guys are everywhere together, extremely touchy-feely, always steal glances at--"

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Magnus interrupted, going in for a hug.

Sam accepted the embrace and muttered "No, I'm not not an oblivious dork like the rest of you all."

Magnus clapped his hands in excitement. "Come on Mom and Dad! We need to get ready for our date."

_Please rephrase that sentence,_ Hearth deadpanned. 

"Nope!" Magnus skipped over to the door. "Welp, you two love birds should start planning what you're going to wear. Meet us at the closest coffee shop tonight at five. Good luck!"

And just like that, he was gone.

Sam walked up to Blitz and Hearth with a smirk on her face, brown-red eyes sparkling mischievously. "So...How do you guys feel about that?"

Blitz shrugged and looked at Hearth.  _As long as he's okay with it,_ he signed.

Hearth smiled, though nervous.  _Yeah, I should be fine._

"Great!" Sam exclaimed. "Text me the details! And don't get _too_ cuddly tonight," she added with a wink.


	2. Gay Galore ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These dorks get ready for the date.

"Hey, are you okay?"  Blitz asked, tapping Hearth on the shoulder.

In truth, he was nervous. I mean, you would be to if you were basically forced to go on a pretend date with your actual crush.

Hearth managed a smile.  _I guess._

Blitz frowned, obviously not satisfied.  _We can talk about it, you know._

_I know..._ Hearth took a deep breath, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Sometimes he really hated that he kept such a big secret from his best friend.

_I'm just nervous. About the date._

Blitz rolled his eyes playfully.  _Duh, silly._

_Dork,_ Hearth signed back, poking Blitz's arm.

Blitz smiled and Hearth almost felt his troubles going away.

_I just don't want to mess something up between us._ Hearth signed, avoiding his friend's eyes.

Blitz frowned, taking a seat next to Hearth.  _There is literally nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you._

Hearth blinked, processing the words. Then he felt himself blushing, looking down so that maybe Blitz wouldn't notice.

Blitz chuckled and held Hearth's hand. Hearth met Blitz's eyes, so full of sincerity that Hearth wanted to just kiss him right then and there.

_Thank you,_ he signed.

Blitz nodded.  _We should probably start planning what we're going to wear._

Hearth frowned.  _We?_

Blitz rolled his eyes once more.  _Uh, duh. We're going on a date. You can't just wear your usual! We have to be cute like real couples._

Hearth fidgeted with the red and white striped scarf Blitz had given him a few years ago.  _I honestly have no clue how to do this dating thing._

_That's why you have me!_ Blitz signed cheerfully, taking Hearth's hand.  _Let's see what we got._

 

After what felt like hours going through different clothing, the two finally came up with what Hearth would wear.

_You're so picky,_ Blitz signed over and over when Hearth didn't like a certain outfit he had chose. 

Hearth smiled.  _You are too! You still haven't decided the color of your tie._

Blitz mouthed  _shush_ and tossed Hearth an ascot cap.  _This might look good on you._

Hearth rolled his eyes.  _Hats aren't my thing._

Blitz placed the hat on Hearth himself.  _Too bad, I'm the fashion genius and you're my pretend boyfriend so you'll do as I say._

Hearth smiled.  _Okay, fine. Does this look good on me?_

_Of course. You're gorgeous no matter what,_ Blitz signed with a blush.

Hearth blushed and signed  _You too, stupid._

 

Soon enough they got a text from Magnus, giving them the 30 minutes heads up for the double date.

_Ready to go?_ Blitz asked.

Hearth nodded, still uneasy.  _I've got a question._

_Okay,_ Blitz signed with a smile.  _What is it?_

Hearth nervously looked down, cursing his blushing.  _How are we supposed to act like...we're dating? Where do we draw the line?_

Blitz considered this.  _Well, Sam said we already basically passed for a couple, so we shouldn't worry about that._

_You agree with her?_

Blitz blushed.  _I mean, yeah, we're close to the definition alright._ (Hearth didn't know if he felt hopeful or even more scared due to that answer.)

He then thought some more.  _We'll do, like, the regular couple stuff. Holding hands, minor flirting, being close. That stuff. And if it isn't enough we might have to do more. If that's okay._

Hearth nodded, though still nervous.

_If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. We can lie and say we're sick,_ Blitz reassured Hearth.

Hearth shook his head.  _I want to. I mean...yeah. Let's do it. For Magnus._

_For Magnus,_ Blitz agreed.

Hearth secretly wanted to go along with it, just to see what would happen, just to see what it would feel like if he and his best friend/crush was dating.

_I think I'm in too deep,_ Hearth thought to himself. He then turned to Blitz and signed:

_Don't worry about making me uncomfortable. I trust you._

Blitz held Hearth's hand.  _I trust you too._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner today I was busy watching VLD amvs lol...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I might update one more time today but then I'll have no choice but to stop until this upcoming Monday.
> 
> Comments are more appreciated than kudos ;) Join my party at queennyxie.tumblr.com
> 
> (I'm pretty sure this will have three chapters jsyk)


	3. how are they NOT dating though... jk they're totally dating now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's finally time for the date. Gaynessss
> 
> gosh i didn't mean to make the majority of this in Hearth's POV whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE like I said I was going somewhere for a few days and couldn't work on it due to lack of WiFi :3
> 
> Welp it's finally here, hooray <3
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed!

 "We're almost there!" Magnus said, excited as he practically began to jog to the café.

"Dude, we know," Blitz said. "We've been here millions of times."

"I know!" Magnus said, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "I'm just excited!"

In a few more minutes, they'd meet Magnus's date--Alex Fierro, Samirah's gender fluid, transgender half-sibling Magnus couldn't stop talking about. 

Honestly? Both Blitz and Hearth were _terrified_. They'd heard a lot about the fiesty, impulsive teen who had a scary clay cutter.

Eventually, the three of them made it, and there was Alex, standing near one of the tables outside, looking totally _not_ what anyone was expecting.

Magnus had told Blitz and Hearth Alex usually just wore hoodies and jeans, even on "special" occasions. But now? Totally different story, now dressed in a cute pink dress with black boots. Casual, but still cute.

Alex looked up and smiled. " _She_ and _her_ today, guys," she informed, taking a flustered Magnus's hand. 

Trying to follow their lead, Blitz nudged Hearth's elbow and held out his hand. Shyly, Hearth oblidged.

"So, these are your parents?" she asked with a genuine smile.

"Y-Yeah!" Magnus said, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "Well, not my _real_ parents, but...yeah."

Alex didn't seem nervous or bothered at all. "Nice."

Magnus held out a chair for Alex so she could sit, and Alex raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you were such a gentleman."

Magnus chuckled nervously and shrugged. "Figured it was appropriate. My mother taught me to do this, back when she was alive. She was right, you know..."

Changing the subject, Alex and Magnus began to start a conversation while Hearth (wanting to pay Blitz back for making the first move) held out a chair for Blitz, who smiled and signed _Thank you!_ cheerfully.

Alex stopped the brief conversation between herself and Magnus and turned to Blitz and Hearth. "Glad you could make it."

"No problem," Blitz said, smiling. "Anything for Magnus."

Magnus grinned and Alex (for Hearth's sake) signed  _How are you two?_   to the pretend couple. (Once she learned Hearth was deaf/mute and only communicated through sign language, she was determined to learn. Magnus was the one who often helped her, if it wasn't Samirah.)

_Fine,_ Hearth signed back, smiling but obviously preoccupied. 

Just as Hearth had feared, Alex began some small talk regarding Blitz and Hearth's relationship. Glancing at Blitz for help, Hearth began to panic.

Thankfully, Blitz calmly made up a story about he and Hearth meeting at the very same café they were at now. "That's why we agreed to come so easily," he said, eyeing Magnus carefully. "It brings back such fine memories."

Blitz illustrated the point by making sure Alex was aware of the two friends holding hands, brushing a thumb across Hearth's palm.

_Great, he's into cheesy café scenarios and very intimate hand holding. Why does he have to be so perfect?_

In fact, the majority of the date was full of more affectionate gestures that left both of the boy's hearts racing. Slowly, a game evolved of who could make the other blush harder.

For example, Hearth took as many opportunities as possible to either wink or gaze at Blitz with the most charming smile adorning his face. Blitz would run his fingers gently through Hearth's hair and caress his cheek. Then it became a compliment war, trying to come up with the best pet names and descriptions of each other packed with admiration.

Of course, they still participated with the long conversations Alex would start (Magnus throwing in random comments he thought were necessary), ones about anything and everything (though they were too distracted with each other to really recall any of the various things that were mentioned in that present time).

Eventually, Magnus got tired of seeing his own parents flirt that he decided to give it a try, and though he wasn't experienced (not to mention his pickup lines weren't the best) Alex still felt flattered that he tried and had more private conversations as Blitz and Hearth continued their own private time, unaware that they could have dropped the act a long time ago.

The ironic thing? They didn't _want_ to drop the act. Both were having the time of their lives, even though they weren't completely following through with the whole double date idea; they were practically having their own date despite the fact they weren't even together.

Magnus mentioned this at one point, and Alex looked dumbfounded. "Wait--you mean, they're not dating?" she whispered.

Magnus's eyes widened, looking back at his friends (who thankfully didn't hear). "Um...maybe?"

He explained the situation, and Alex sighed. "It's okay, Magnus. I'm not mad. It was awfully sweet of you to try to do what I wanted, even when it was impossible to be completely truthful. I forgive you. So, they're not dating? How?"

"Good point," Magnus muttered, glancing at his friends who were flirting without subtlety. 

"I have an idea," Alex said with a smirk. "Hey, lovebirds!" 

After a few more seconds of eye contact the two glanced at her. "I want us to take a selfie!"

So they did. Multiple ones, in fact, and Alex texted Samirah evey single one. 

 

_**asfuckfierro:** _

_Hold on, best is yet to come_

_**sweetsam:** _

_Cool, can't wait! :)_

 

"Okay!" Alex called, visibly excited. "Magnus, come here. We're gonna take a selfie with you kissing my cheek." 

Once that was sent to Sam (and Magnus finally stopped blushing) Alex turned to Blitz and Hearth. "Your turn."

To say the least, they weren't prepared. Blitz asked Hearth a silent question:  _Is this okay?_

Hearth didn't answer, instead pulling his friend close and kissing his cheek with more passion than necessary.

Magnus bursted out laughing and began to fanboy as Alex smiled triumphantly at her work. "Nice! Sam will love this."

Neither Blitz nor Hearth cared about this fact. Once Blitz recovered from his flustered state of mind, he returned the favor, this time kissing Hearth's cheek, nose, chin, forehead, ears, anything he could. Hearth felt himself shiver with all the physical contact and giggled, this time Alex fangirling with Magnus.

Let's say it was a satisfying night for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //sobs at my own work//
> 
> omggg guys im not ok???

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for awhile (read: since yesterday) and I just now got the full plot drafted, so here you go! <3
> 
> I won't be able to make any more blitzstone fics this week because I'm going somewhere for the next few days. I hope you guys continue to celebrate though. 
> 
> Hoep you enjoyed!
> 
> Other MCGA works:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11724678  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11382201  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11211516/chapters/25044912
> 
> ps I'll try to update as much as I can today (maybe like half of tomorrow too?)


End file.
